


One Night

by LokiLover84



Series: Vixx Drabbles/Oneshots [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: First Time Bottoming, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hyuk asks for Ravi's help, which he is more than willing to give. But Hyuk wants more from Ravi than that, and it's more than Ravi can give.





	One Night

“H-hyung, can I talk to you for a second?”

 

The question, hardly above a whisper, grabs Ravi’s attention immediately, and he glances up from his laptop, concern flooding over him when he sees Hyuk standing in the doorway of their shared room. He closes the computer and slides it onto his desk, spinning in his swivel chair to face the younger man. 

 

“Yea, sure Hyukkie. What’s wrong?”

 

Hyuk twists his hands together and steps fully into the room, taking the time to close the door behind him. Now Ravi is really worried. The group has no secrets from each other, so for Hyuk to close the door so that the others might not hear is a red flag and Ravi wonders if Hyuk has bad news to break to them. 

 

“Hyuk, what is it? Are you ok?”

 

The younger man raises his eyes from the floor and Ravi’s heart jerks at the tears that shimmer over the dark orbs. He’s on his feet in a flash, wrapping his arms around the younger man, making shushing noises. 

 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Whatever’s wrong, we’ll fix it.”

 

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say because the tears become soft sobs as Hyuk melts into Ravi’s embrace, burying his face in Ravi’s chest. The older man feels a surge of protectiveness and pulls Hyuk closer, just letting him cry. After a few minutes the sobs subside and Ravi’s hands move to Hyuk’s waist, pushing him back gently until he can see Hyuk’s face. It’s streaked with tear tracks and it makes something in Ravi angry. Who hurt his maknae this way, and what can he do to make it better?

 

“Now, tell me what’s wrong.”

 

Hyuk takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. 

 

“Hyung, I-I think..I like...guys.”

 

Ravi cocks his head, a small smile curving his lips as he waits for Hyuk to open his eyes. When he finally does, they widen at the amused look on Ravi’s face. 

 

“W-what?”

 

The word comes out defensive, and Ravi laughs. 

 

“It’s not funny, Ravi-hyung. I knew I shouldn’t have come to you. I bet Leo-hyung and Ken-hyung wouldn’t laugh at me--”

 

He turns on his heel, fully prepared to slam out of the room, but Ravi grabs his wrist and spins him back around. 

 

“I’m sorry, Hyukkie. I’m not laughing at you, I promise. It’s just...You’re not telling me anything I don’t already know.”

 

Hyuk’s eyes go so wide Ravi can’t help but grin. 

 

“W-How do you know? I only just realized it myself. I mean, I had my suspicions but…”

 

He trails off as Ravi shakes his head. 

 

“I’ve heard you, Hyukkie. At night, when you think no one is listening. We share a room after all, and sometimes you’re not as quiet as you think.”

 

Hyuk’s cheeks turn a shade of rose, and he sighs. It’s true that he’s had several late-night masturbation sessions, but he never dreamed that anyone heard him-

 

A sudden thought hits him and his eyes fly back to Ravi’s face. 

 

“H-hyung, when you said you heard me, did you hear--”

 

Ravi’s eyes turn darker and Hyuk realizes that the older man does indeed know who’s name fell from Hyuk’s lips in the middle of a countless number of highs. Ravi’s hands move to rest lightly on Hyuk’s waist, pulling the younger man suddenly flush against him. Hyuk gasps as their bodies meld together, and Ravi smirks, hands moving from Hyuk’s hips to his ass, pressing their crotches together and Hyuk can’t help the needy moan that escapes his lips. 

 

“Good boy, Hyuk. Let me hear you.”

 

He gasps, a harsh sound, followed by Ravi’s name in a low moan as he thrusts his hips into the older man’s, each of them moving toward being completely hard. Ravi keeps one hand on the maknae’s ass but brings the other up to tangle in the short, soft hairs on the back of Hyuk’s neck, forcing the younger man’s head down the single inch in their height different until their lips meet. It’s overwhelming for the younger man, and he moans again, this time into Ravi’s mouth. Ravi’s tongue swipes at his tongue, and it’s too much and not enough at the same time. Hyuk pulls away, chest heaving and eyes slightly unfocused. 

 

“Ravi-hyung, what are we doing?”

 

Ravi shrugs, a graceful movement that has Hyuk biting at his bottom lip. Ravi is always so fluid in his movements and it makes Hyuk wonder just how he’d move if they fell into bed together right now. 

 

“What you want. You do want me, right Hyukkie?”

 

Hyuk shakes his head but inside he’s screaming in agreement. 

 

“I-Yes. But hyung, I don’t want you just once. I mean, I want you. Like, all of you. All the time.”

 

Ravi understands instantly what Hyuk’s asking for, but Ravi isn’t sure he can give it to the younger man. Ravi isn’t really into relationships, but at the same time, this is Hyuk. 

 

“I know what you’re asking for, baby. But maybe we can take this one day at a time, ok? Let’s not put labels on it, and just let me make you feel good.”

 

Hyuk fights with himself for a moment before nodding. He’s about to get what he’s been fantasizing about for weeks, and he’ll take one time over the possibility of more in the future. 

 

“Okay, Wonshik-hyung.”

 

Ravi shivers at the way his name falls from Hyuk’s lips, and he presses their lips together again as he guides the younger man to his bed. Hyuk’s knees make contact with the edge of the mattress and he almost falls, but for Ravi’s hands steadying him. Ravi’s fingers grab the hem of Hyuk’s shirt, dragging the fabric up and breaking their kiss so that he can throw it away. He moves back in to resume the kiss, his hands smoothing down Hyuk’s chest to the waistband of his pants and Hyuk thrusts his pelvis forward, earning a dark chuckle from the older man. Ravi whispers against Hyuk’s lips as he pops the button and slowly draws the zipper down. 

 

“Easy, Hyuk. We have all night. Relax for me, baby.”

 

Hyuk whines as Ravi yanks the denim down, dropping to his knees to follow it as he forces the fabric down and yanking it over Hyuk’s feet, one at a time, until he tosses the garment away. They freeze for a moment, Hyuk gasping softly as he looks down at his older groupmate, and Ravi’s face a mask of amusement as his dark eyes rake down Hyuk’s slender body, until they stop at Hyuk’s cock, hard and curving almost in front of Ravi’s lips, a drop a precum already beading at the tip. 

 

“No underwear, Hyukkie? You’re such a bad boy. But a good boy for me. Maybe I should reward you, hm?”

 

Ravi doesn’t give Hyuk a chance to answer, instead parting his lips and swallowing Hyuk down. The younger man chokes on a cry of Ravi’s name, unable to stop himself from slamming his hips forward into the wet heat of his hyung’s mouth. But Ravi simply takes it, eyes fluttering at the feeling of Hyuk’s sizeable member sliding down the back of his throat. He’d never thought of Hyuk this way before, but after tonight he wonders if he’ll ever be able to look at the youngest VIXX member without thinking of him just this way. 

 

“W-Wonshik… If you don’t stop, I’m gonna-”

 

He pulls away reluctantly and Hyuk whines, a high-pitched and needy sound, and Ravi chuckles softly. 

 

“On the bed, baby.”

 

Hyuk has no idea how he manages to make his legs work to maneuver onto the soft sheets and collapse against Ravi’s pillows, but somehow he finds himself on his back, watching Ravi crawl up over him. The older man crouches over him, lowering his head to nip at Hyuk’s neck, slowly working his way back down, laving his tongue over Hyuk’s sensitive nipples before scraping them lightly with his teeth. It had Hyuk a quivering mess before Ravi even gets to his destination. He nuzzles the soft skin of Hyuk’s inner thighs, hands spreading them further apart as he moves lower, finally swiping his tongue over Hyuk’s entrance. The younger man let out a noise between a scream and a wail, and Ravi grinned as he did it over and over, each time smiling at Hyuk’s reaction. He only stopped when there was a sudden banging on both the door and a nearby wall. 

 

“I swear, Hyuk, if you can’t keep it down--!”

 

Ravi giggles breathlessly against Hyuk’s asscheek and Hyuk is torn between laughing with him and cursing him quietly. Instead he bites his cheek and then answers. 

 

“I-I’m really sorry, Taekwoon-hyung! I’ll keep it down, I promise.”

 

There’s a grumble from the other side of the door and the sound of shuffling footsteps, followed by two voices talking quietly. There’s silence for a second, then a quiet tap on the door. 

 

“Hyuk, are you ok?”

 

The younger man glances at Ravi and rolls his eyes. Of course the group leader, being the mom, would want to make sure that Hyuk is not crying out in pain. Before Hyuk can assure their oldest member, Ravi speaks up. 

 

“He’s fine, Hakyeon. Go back to bed.”

 

There’s a rough note in Ravi’s voice, and Hyuk  _ knows  _ that now his oldest hyung knows exactly what’s going on behind the closed door. Hyuk groans, covering his face with his hands as a blush spreads from the tips of his ears down to his chest. There’s a moment a silence from the other side of the door before Hakyeon responds. 

 

“O-okay. Just...Be safe, ok?”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Hyuk whisper screams from behind his hands as they listen to N shuffle away. He drops his hands to his sides and makes eye contact with Ravi, and neither of them know whether to laugh or groan in embarrassment. Ravi is the first to recover, however, and slaps Hyuk’s thigh lightly. 

 

“Up on all fours, Hyukkie. And you have to be quiet.”

 

Hyuk nods as he rolls and rises up, and before he knows it, Ravi is spreading the cheeks of his ass apart, blowing hotly on his hole. 

 

“Oh, my god!”

 

This time it’s a whimper of want, and Ravi’s tongue goes back to work. Hyuk can feel the muscle fluttering as Ravi tongue-fucks him, reaching inside him to lick at the velvety soft walls. It’s not long before Hyuk’s hips are rolling back, trying to get  _ more.  _ Ravi finally pulls away, and replaces his tongue with his fingers. Hyuk is slick with spit, so two fingers sink into him with little effort, and the younger man groans as his upper body falls to the bed, and Ravi begins to fuck him with his fingers, twisting his wrist and seeking Hyuk’s prostate with his fingertips. He knows he’s found it when Hyuk lets out another cry, this one muffled by burying his face in one of Ravi’s pillows. Ravi keeps jabbing at it until Hyuk is begging for  _ harder, faster, more please  _ Wonshik-!

 

Finally Ravi withdraws his fingers and Hyuk sobs at the loss of stimulation. Ravi runs a hand soothingly down his back, making soft hushing noises. When Hyuk’s trembling subsides, Ravi rises up to his knees and reaches to the nightstand. He pulls open the top drawer and grabs a tube of lube and a condom. Not bothering to shut the drawer, he tears the packet open with his teeth and rolls the condom on before squeezing a generous dollop of lube from the tube and slicking it over his aching member. Tossing the lube away, he maneuvers behind Hyuk until the blunt tip of his cock is resting against Hyuk’s entrance. 

 

“Are you ready, baby?”

 

Hyuk nods his head against the pillow and Ravi grips his hips as he sinks slowly into the warmth of Hyuk’s tight body. Bottoming out, he moans brokenly, waiting for permission to move. Finally, Hyuk adjusts to the first cock he’s ever had, and rolls his hips experimentally. They both gasp at the sensation, and Hyuk whines. 

 

“Move, hyung. Please.”

 

Ravi wastes no time in beginning to move, slowly picking up speed until he’s slamming into the younger man, small gasps escaping for Hyuk’s lips with each move. Ravi’s orgasm pools like liquid heat in his stomach, and he grips one of Hyuk’s hips with bruising force as he wraps the other around Hyuk’s neglected and weeping cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Hyuk squeezes his eyes shut, hands gripping the sheets so hard it’s a wonder he doesn’t rip them, and comes with a wail over Ravi’s hand. Ravi himself feels Hyuk clench impossibly tight around him, and he comes as well, tossing his head back and moaning out Hyuk’s name. 

 

When they recover enough to move, Ravi pulls carefully from Hyuk’s body, pulling the used condom off and tossing it in the wastebasket beside the bed. He slides from the bed, heading to the bathroom for a warm, wet washcloth and wiping Hyuk clean before dropping the rag and picking a now sleepy and grumpy Hyuk up in a bridal carry. 

 

“Where’re we goin’?”

 

Ravi smiles. 

 

“You’re sleeping with me tonight. We’ll worry about your sheets tomorrow.”

 

He lays Hyuk down on the bed and scoots in behind him, pulling the younger man close before tugging the covers up over them. Dropping a kiss on Hyuk’s shoulder, the older man smiles, until Hyuk mumbles under his breath. 

 

“Love you, Wonshik.”

 

Ravi just closes his eyes, hoping the other is too far gone to notice that Ravi doesn’t answer. But he knows that he can’t be what Hyuk needs, even if he gave Hyuk tonight. Closing his eyes against the tears, he fights his way to sleep. 


End file.
